More than a Memory
by MorganRoxasWhite
Summary: It was like I had been kicked in the chest. I had never seen someone as....perfect as him.." heheh There will be Lemons! ZackxCloud ZackxVincent! :D


**A/N Hello people of Fanfiction world!! Tis me, Kaiho Inutaime! YES! I'm back! I know I have alot of unfinished fanfics and I will get back to them! :D I promise! **

**Okay, so about a week ago, my friend Andii sent me a fanfic, Sunday Afternoon, by Lemon Sprinkles, and I had to do this!! Yes, Lemon, this is for you!**

**This is my first crossover, so please, be nice ^^ Reviews are much appreciated!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts. ( I secretly do, but due to some publication issues, the Japanese got it first :P )**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter One

(Zack's P.O.V)

- The room was dark when I woke, and the continuous beeping of my

alarm clock was more than enough to drive any sane person completley

mad if left along for too long.

I let out a heavy groan as I rolled over and smacked the 'snooze'

button harshly.

It was mid-November, and I had been in this hole now for a good two

weeks. Fucking foster care...But I had bigger problems to worry about,

like how I was starting at a new school.

Traverse Academy.

From what I'd heard, it was a private school for guys and girls,

which meant that I'd be surrounded by a bunch of stuck up rich kids.

Ooh the fun!

I let out a gargantuos yawn as I stood up and made my way

to the bathroom. I stole a quick glance at myself in the mirror

and released the smallest gasp.

There was _no _way _that _was going to go unnoticed....Shit..

(Cloud's P.O.V)

I sat quietly in the backseat of my moms BMW, slowly eating the

small half of my poptart that I couldn't finish at home.

There was rumours of a new kid coming today, and our group had vowed

to get to them before anyone else.

I don't mean to...brag about our group, but...Well, we're awsome.

We're not snobby and preppy like everyone else. We have our own

set of rules, and in all honesty, the last thing our school needed was

another spoiled brat.

"Alright Cloud, we're here."

My mother informed me, bringing the car to a halt.

"Thanks mum. I'm staying over at Reno's tonight, alright?"

I don't even think she heard me. She picked up her ringing phone, and

gave a small wave when she answerd it.

I rolled my eyes and let myself out of the car.

Almost immediatley I could see the group, some standing others sitting but the

main entrance stairs.

Sitting at the top stair, like every morning, was Roxas, Axel, and Sephiroth.

Roxas was the younger of the three, with fluffy blonde hair and blue eyes.

Axel falling in as second youngest on the top stair, stood with one arm around

Roxas, and a cigarette in the other.

His bright red hair was brushed back, with a strand sticking out and his startling

green eyes were half closed. He was usually exhausted.

Standing in as the oldest of both the group and the stair was Sephiroth.

(he was also the tallest)

His skin was pale, and his silver hair hung just past his waist, bringing out his

cold blue eyes.

We were all convinced that he dyed his hair, but everytime someone brought

it up, he denied it fully.

Sitting on the stair underneath Axel, Roxas and Sephiroth were Sora, Kairi and

Reno.

Sora was Roxas' twin brother. They didn't talk much anymore though. Once upon

a time they were inseprable, like white on rice. But about.....a year ago, Roxas

and Axel started dating, and since then...well you'd be lucky to see them

ingage in a convorsation and not a screaming match.

Sitting beside Sora, clutching his hand for dear life, was his girlfriend

Kairi. Nobody liked her very much, but because she was Sora's girlfriend,

we put up with her. Her short brown hair hung plainly on her shoulders, and her tiny,

squeal, of a giggle made me cringe.

Sitting a foot or so from her was Reno, Axel's cousin. You could

have sworn they were brothers, Aside from Axel's tatoos under his eyes, his pyromania

and Reno's longer hair, they were identical.

Last, but never least, on the second stair sat Riku.

Again, he looked identical to Sephiroth, only his hair was shorter than Sephiroths. Although,

his ego was no match for Sephiroths. He could be cool when he wanted, but otherwise

the kid was an ass. And though they looked alike, they shared no relation at all.

Kina creepy.

And finally, on the last stair, where almost everyone stood, were Rude, Tifa, Vincent

and Aerith.

Rude looked...Well, he looked like a bouncer. The only hair he had was on his face;

around his mout, and his glasses were tinted to the point of....Well, I'll tell you

now I've never seen his eyes. He was Reno's boyfriend, but was afraid that if public

affection was shown it would make him look weak. Reno didn't mind though,

he said the sex was great.

Then there was Vincent.

He was like a dark haired Sephiroth. Which is kinda wierd considering they dated

for a good two years before Sephiroth broke it off two months ago.

I'm not sure what for, or even what had happened, but since then Vincent had

been a wreck. His hair covered a good portion of his face, he didn't laugh or smile

and he almost never spoke. The day of the breakup, Vincent had stayed at Axel's

for the weekend, and Axel had said he'd never seen a guy cry so hard. He's

been a mess since.

He was sitting, and standing beside him were Aerith and Tifa.

Aerith was a sweetheart. If there was something wrong, with any of us,

she was the first one there. She put everyone before her and never complained about anything.

I don't even think she's ever sworn.

Standing next to her, and the last in our group, was Tifa.

She too was sweet, but only when she felt it was nessecary.

She wasn't afraid to express herself, or to kick a guy in the balls when she felt

he deserved it. I've been with Tifa for almost four years now, and I can't recall how many

times I've almost lost my chance at having children.

And that was it. This was my , 'group' sounds kinda....blah.

These people were my family. We treated each other like family, we looked

after each other like family, and we loved each other like family.

"Cloud!"

Tifa shrieked, skipping over to meet me.

I dropped my bag and lift up Tifa when she jumped into my arms. She kissed me

wildly before I set her down.

"Any news on the new guy?"

I asked, taking Tifa's hand.

Aerith shook her head, but Reno answerd.

"Nothing. Zip! I don't even think there is a new kid. I think it's all a load of shit."

Just as those words left his mouth, Vincent stood up, brushing the hair out from his eyes without a sound.

Extremly curious we all followed his gaze.

One look was all it took, and I found myself almost fighting for air.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N yay!!! Finished!!! It took me like..a long time to do this chapter. BUT it's done. I know it was all like 'yeah, well, I know these people' **

**but it was nesecary ( --- i hate that word...) for relationships and relations and so on and so forth....SO! Please. I am in the midst of chapter**

**two, and oh my this is going to be good!! There is a spoiler down below so if you do NOT want a spoiler, please go to the review button, please and thank **

**you :D**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER TWO:**

Everybody's eyes were on me, before they turned to him.

_No, _I thought bitterly, _He's mine..._

I didn't know him, I had never seen him, hell, I didn't even know his name, but the connection was there and he knew

it, for when I smiled at him he blushed.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN**

**All readers, please make your way over to the 'review' button before exiting. Thank you and have a nice day, night, evening, or morning. All**

**depending on where you are in the world. :D **

***Kaiho.**


End file.
